Here We Come Vegas!
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: When Lena, Ethan and the gang decide to go on a roadtrip to Vegas for the summer, what troubles will they all have to face? Please read. Rated M for swearing, sexual theme and maybe for later chapters
1. Here we Come!

**Me: I don't own BC...But if I did, I call dibs on Ethan!**

**Lena: Back off! He's Mine!**

**Fan girl #1: No he's mine**

**Fan girl #2: No, he's mine!**

**Ethan: (Walks in) Hi, What's going on**

**Fan girl #1: OMG!**

**Fan girl #2: IT'S ETHAN!**

**(They both tackle Ethan)**

**Lena: Well, this is fun to watch**

**Me: Totally, hey, pass the popcorn**

**Ethan: HELP!**

**Ethan's POV:**

Me, Lena, Ridley and our friends (Boys basketball team and cheerleading squad although Savannah and Emily still hate Lena) all sat at the lake, bored. It was really hot here in Gatlin (Lena claimed she wasn't manipulating the weather and I knew she wasn't lying), us guys were only wearing shorts while the girls wore short shorts and bikini tops.

"I'm so hot!" Lena said

"We know you are" Emory winked. The guys tend to flirt with her now even in front of me and Lena sometimes flirts back but I know it's just playfully, so it's all good.

"I'm so bored!" Link whined his arms around Ridley

"Let's do something this summer we only have one more day left in school." Emory said

"Like what, go on a road trip to Las Vegas?" Lena said sarcastically, leaning her head against my chest.

"That's it!" Ridley said

"What? Go on a trip to Las Vegas?" I said

"Yeah! We'll take turns driving! We can explore the city of lights" Ridley said

"Rid...New York is the city of lights and I hate to break it to you but somewhere where you can gamble and get married isn't exactly the best place to take you and Link together." Lena said

"Well, that's even better! You and Ethan can get married while you're there!" Ridley replied smirking

Me and Lena both blushed

"Mr. Ravenwood would kill Ethan if he did that! I'd love to see that!" Earl replied earning a glare from me and Lena.

"That would be fun! I could be the maid-of-honour and Link can be the best man! It's perfect" Ridley said

Lena picked up a pebble and threw it at her "stop planning our wedding, we're sixteen you idiot!"

"Fine then...But you guys have been together for a while...why don't you give us some nieces and nephews then" Link said smirking.

Lena just looked at him then picked up a rock. Links eyes widened then took off running with Lena after him

"I'm sorry ! It's a joke!" He kept repeating while we all just laughed.

"Dude! Call your girlfriend off!" He yelled at me

"Stop making sexual jokes" I said

"Fine" He said

"Lena" I said and she stopped and walked towards me and sat down on my lap

"I'd love to see you take of our kids" She said

"So...are we going to Las Vegas?" mark asked

"Yeah" everyone replied but Lena

"I don't know..." She said

"Come on Lena. It'll be fun! Imagine spending all summer with Ethan without anyone around you!" Ridley said

"Come on Lena! For me" I said giving her my best puppy eyes

She looked at me. I could see uncertainty in her eyes but she agreed

"I guess so."

"WOOHOO! HERE WE COME VEGAS!" Link yelled

**Lena's POV:**

"WOOHOO! HERE WE COME VEGAS!" Link yelled

I smiled.

Everyone started planning.

"Me andLlink are sharing a hotel room!" Ridley yelled

"Well then why don't you and Lena share a room" Emory said to Ethan. My smile fell.

Ethan looked at me and I faked a smile. "Sure" Ethan said but I could tell that he wasn't fooled by my smile. He knew something was wrong.

It wasn't that I didn't want to share a room it was just...I didn't want Ethan to get pressured by the guys into having...sex with me. We were taking it slow but the guys are starting to pressure him. Even though they didn't pressure him too much in front of me, I could tell they do. And it's not like I don't want to, I love him, it's just I'm not sure I'm ready.

I just hope he doesn't pressure me...

I looked up to see Ethan looking at me. I gave him a small smile.

_You okay? _He thought

_Yeah._ I said

He kissed my cheek.

_I love you._ He thought

_I love you too._

**So...what you think? Do you like? Should I continue? If you want me to continue please review!**

**p.s just so their isn't any confusion...Lena is a Castor and only Ethan, Ridley and Link know and Link and Ridley are dating.**

**Review PLZ!**


	2. On the Road and Uncomfortable Situations

**I don't own BC**

**Ethan's POV:**

I was in my room, I was supposed to be packing but instead I was sitting on my bed thinking about Lena. I don't think she realized but she was kelting when she was thinking about us sharing a room and such.

I couldn't believe she actually thought I would pressure her into having sex. I care about her, I would never hurt her. I mean sure the guys always wonder how come me and Lena have never took it to the next step but I never thought much of it. I mean, we're only sixteen.

My cell phone started to ring so I looked at the screen, it had a picture of me and Lena together, smiling and it said Lena underneath it. Even though we could talk to each other through our mind, we preferred phoning each other, just so it could be like we're normal.

"Hey L" I said

"Hey Ethan" She said "You done packing?"

"No...Want to help me" I asked

"I'm not your wife, Ethan!" She said laughing

"Yeah but your my girlfriend and I love you!" I said,

"Fine...be over in a few." She said then hung up

I smiled at the phone.

In a few minutes I heard Lena

"Hi Mr. Wate. Hi Amma." She said as she made her way up the stairs

"Hey Ethan" She said as she came up to me and gave a kiss on the cheek

"I hate packing!" I said

"Here I'll help." She said and she got to work.

**Lena's POV:**

School had just finished and we were all going home to get our stuff then take it to Ethan's house. Since it was a half day we decided to have lunch at his house since Amma makes the best food.

I was helping Amma make food while Ethan was in his room, cleaning it because Amma told him he can't leave unless he cleans it.

I was cutting up vegetables when Amma surprised me by asking me:

"Are you and Ethan being safe?"

"What?" I said, blushing. I really hope Ethan can't hear us.

"I mean are you and Ethan using protection when you two have sex"

"Amma...me and Ethan haven't...we aren't...we haven't had sex." I said blushing even more

"Oh, well, that's even better but if you guys do, use protection, we don't want mini Ethan's and Lena's running around, you two are enough trouble" She said laughing.

I went back to cutting the carrots while Ethan walked in. He was sort of blushing so I knew he heard everything Amma said.

"What are you talking about?" he said pretending as if he wasn't listening. He walked towards me kissed me on the cheek and took one of the carrots.

"stop eating the food! The poor girls been cutting it and here you are walking in and eating it all!" Amma replied

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek again.

**Ethan's POV:**

Everyone was finally here so we all ate and went to sit in the living room as Lena helped Amma with the dishes. Emily and Savannah were also going, sadly.

I looked at Lena, her back turned to me. She was wearing short shorts that made her legs look long. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that had black lace on the top, with purple and black flats. I had once told her that black and purples look best on her...it made her look sexy. When she was done she walked up to us, one of my hoodies in hand and her purse.

"Let's go!" She said

**Lena's POV:**

After we had eaten we all piled up into the cars. Me, Ethan, Link and Ridley were going in the new car Ethan bought, a black BMW x6. Ethan was driving, with me in the passenger seat and Rid and Link in the back.

After about an hour of driving, it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Link and Ridley had fallen asleep.

"I love you" Ethan whispered kissing my hand.

"I love you, too" I said smiling at him.

"You know... You can tell me anything right...I mean I know something's bugging you, you can tell me." He whispered to me. I looked out the car window, looking at the others who were waving to us.

"Nothing's bugging me." I mumbled.

I didn't fool him

He looked in the rear view mirror to look at Link with Ridley's head on his shoulder sound asleep.

"I heard what you were thinking about yesterday after the guys said that me and you should share a hotel room. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, L." He said in the sweetest voice ever.

"I know that now." I replied

"Good" he said smiling "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you. You look really hot today." He said winking.

I looked down and blushed

"Thank you"

He chuckled.

One hour later, we all decided to stop to eat at a McDonald's on the highway.

We all ordered and ate.

"Hey Ethan! Can I drive?" Link asked

Me, Ethan and Ridley all yelled "NO!"

Everyone laughed

"Why not?" He asked

"Link, no offence but we all want to actually make to Las Vegas" I said

"You will!" Link said

He pouted at Ethan and gave him his puppy-dog eyes. Oh no, Ethan always gives in when people give him puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine...but if my girlfriend gets harmed in any way, I swear to god, I'll kill you!" Ethan said.

We got in the car with Link behind the wheel and Ridley in the passenger seat.

Me and Ethan got into the back.

I laid my head on Ethan's shoulder and fell asleep but not without hearing Ethan whisper

"I love you" and kiss me on the forehead.

I woke up to see that it was dark outside and that it was 8:00 pm. I was about to fall back asleep when the car almost hit the car in front of us. Link had almost fell asleep in the driver's seat.

"Let's find a hotel! Please!" Ridley said.

"Yeah, I'll call the others and tell them to stop at that Americ-inn that's coming up." Ethan said and pulled out his phone

We stopped at the hotel and divided ourselves into rooms

Me and Ethan walked toward our room. When we got in, Ethan turned toward me, I flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you! If you feel uncomfortable, I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed." He said looking me in the eye

I hesitated

"No...I trust you..." I said taking his hand

He smiled an uncertain smile.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I said kissing him on the cheek.

I got into the shower letting the warm water cleanse me.

I took a shower and put on some pyjama shorts and a white tank top.

I came and saw Ethan wearing basketball short without a shirt on.

I had never seen him without a shirt on so I blushed and looked away.

He had an 8-pack...he looked, well...hot. I'd never actually thought him like that. I started to blush even more.

"Hey...What are you staring at? And why are you blushing?" He asked

I looked away.

"Nothing" I said

He kissed me and I kissed him back, It soon became a full out make-out session.

We made our way towards the bed and fell on it without breaking our kiss, me on top with my hands on his chest and his arms around my waist.

His hands tugged on the bottom of my shirt. Thats when I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry!" Ethan said "I got carried away and I..."

I put my finger on his lip to shut him up. "its okay" Then I gave him a peck on his lips.

We both crawled into bed. I laid my head on his chest; he put his arms around me.

"Good night, sleeping beauty" Ethan whispered and I fell into deep slumber

**So...You like? I haven't gotten any review so please review if you like it...or if you don't! It'll make me feel happier. What do you think? Should they have sex?...or not? Let me know what crazy things you think Ethan, Lena and their friends should do on their way to Las Vegas and in Las Vegas, What do you think should happen?**


	3. Arrival, Shopping and Karaoke Bar

Lena POV:

We all woke up and met up in the little restaurant/ sitting area they had.

We ate our breakfast then made our way to our cars.

"I call sitting with Ethan this time!" Emily yelled coming up to stand beside him.

Ethan went to open the passenger door for me but before i could get in Emily went and sat down.

"That's where Lena's going to sit." Ethan said

"But I want to sit here, she can sit down after" Emily said

"Just get off. Thats where Lena sits!" Link said

"Emily get out of―" Ethan began but I interrupted

"Relax, it's okay, she can sit in the front." I said

"But" They began

"It doesn't matter" I said getting into the back seat.

They sighed and sat down.

I watched Ethan through the rearview mirror, he looked at me and smiled and I slowly fell asleep.

I felt someone waking me up and when i finally opened my eyes I saw Ethan shaking me.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we're stopping to get something to eat it's lunch time."

I got out and grabbed on to Ethan because i got up to fast.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked

"Yeah" I said and grabbed his hand and walked towards the Subway Restaurant.

We soon ate and went back to the car. I luckily got my spot back.

After hours and hours of driving we finally made it.

"YES! WE'RE HERE!" Link yelled as he ran toward the lobby.

We all laughed. Ethan shook his head, chuckling and picked up his bag and mine.

We were sharing rooms with the same person as before. But all of our rooms were connected.

We all decided to call it a night since it was 10:30 at night.

We woke up the next morning and met up in our room.

"What should we do today?" Emory asked

"Let's go shopping!" All the girls squealed.

When we arrived at the mall we decided to go to forever 21 first.

"What do you think?" Ridley asked us as she held up this really short dress for me

"It's short." I said bluntly. Everyone started laughing as ridley rolled her eyes.

"You wear shorts and those are pretty short too!" She said

"Yeah but..." I said

"Come on try it on...I'm sure it'll turn Ethan-" Ridley began but was interupted

"I can hear you!" Ethan yelled

"You were supposed to short straw!"

"Why don't you try it on!" I said to Ridley

"Because!" We all laughed. we saw a photo booth and walked toward it and took pictures.

I looked toward Ethan and saw him talking and laughing with Link, then link said something and his face flashed with something. Anger? Envy? But it soon changed back to a smile.

I wonder what happened?

We all decided to go to a karaoke bar so here I am wearing a pink,white and black dress sitting when the MC call's ridley's name followed by mine.

"What!" I whispered/yelled

"Come on, Lena!" Ridley said dragging me toward the stage

I looked toward Ethan he just winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"We will be singing 2 songs. The first song is My bloody Valentine by Tata Young." Ridley said in the mic. She handed me a mic.

_**Ridley:** Love my love my  
I still love my love my_

**Ridley:** My valentine running rings around me  
Hanging by a thread but we're loosening, loosening  
**Lena**: The sparks were flyin' not the type that we need  
Bringing a fire that is burning me , burning me

With each word I sang I became more confident and I started to move around the stage.__

**Lena:** (I know)Nobody said that it'd be easy  
(My heart) That we could find a way, make a way  
(But you don't) You don't prioritize me  
How'm I s'posed to believe yours games will ever change, ever change

[CHORUS]  
**Both:** It's such a dirty mess imperfect at it's best  
But it's my love, my love, my bloody valentine  
Sometimes I wanna leave but then I watch you next to me  
My love, my love, my bloody valentine  
Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away  
Try to convince me once again that I should stay  
Through all the brokenness this bleeding heart must confess  
I love my love my bloody valentine

**Ridley:** Love my love my  
I still love my (bloody valentine)

**Ridley:** I open doors but you close them on me  
I'm compromising won't you show the same ,help the change  
You're phone is ringing it says shorty ,so tell me  
What's her name ,how'd she get your number?  
**Lena:** Don't try to be playin' me

**Lena:** (Cuz i'll know) Before you even say anything  
(But I hope) You wouldn't lie to me ,don't lie to me  
You know that we've been here before  
OH Don't patronize ,don't feed me lines  
Just change your ways yeah make it right

I locked eyes with Ethan he smiled and winked. I blushed.__

**Both:** It's such a dirty mess imperfect at it's best  
But it's my love, my love, my bloody valentine  
Sometimes I wanna leave but then I watch you next to me  
My love, my love, my bloody valentine  
**Lena: **Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away  
Try to convince me once again that I should stay  
**Ridley: **Through all the brokenness this bleeding heart must confess  
I love my love my bloody valentine  
**Both:** Love my love my  
I still love my (bloody valentine)  
Love my love my  
I still love my (bloody valentine)

It's such a dirty mess imperfect at it's best  
But it's my love, my love, my bloody valentine  
Sometimes I wanna leave but then I watch you next to me  
My love, my love, my bloody valentine  
**Ridley:** Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away  
**Lena: **Try to convince me once again that I should stay  
**Both: **Through all the brokenness this bleeding heart must confess  
I love my love my bloody valentine

"Next song we'll be singing is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and this song is dedicated to my boyfriend Link and Lena's boyfriend Ethan" Ridley said

" and for the record, Ridley picked this song!" I finished Everyone chuckled.

I winked at Ethan who slightly blushed but smiled back.

Ethan's POV:

I blushed a little when she winked and said my name. I love her voice!

God, I love her!

_**Lena:** You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

**Ridley:** Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

**Lena:**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  


I was surprised that Lena was singing this song because well...she isn't usually comfortable singing stuff like this.

_**Both:** You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

**Ridley:** We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
Lena: I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

**Both:** You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

**Ridley:** I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

**Lena:** Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_**Both: **You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

_**Lena:** I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
_

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

They thanked everyone and walked off the stage toward us

I gave Lena a kiss "I love you" I whispered so only she can here.

She smiled and said"I love you too!

"Now that we performed it's time for Link and Ethan to perform!" Ridley said

Great! Just what I need(Note the sarcasm)

**A/N Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I went to India then my Uncle took my laptop to India, and then I wasn't able to update until now so yeah. Please review and leave me some ideas or send me a message!**

**Songs Used:**

**My Bloody Valentine : Tata Young**

**Teenage Dream : Katy Perry**

**Review!**

**\/**


	4. It was just the Beginning

**I'm here with another chapter! **

**ENJOY!**

**Ethan POV:**

You have got to be kidding me! I don't sing! I play basketball but I do not sing!

"I don't sing!" I said aat the same time Link said

"Whatever you say, baby!"

"Come on, Ethan! If I can sing than so can you!" Lena said

"Fine but only 1 song!" I said as Link dragged me onto the stage.

_**Ethan:** When I wake up in the morning I see  
Everybody's looking at me  
Whispering and talking, pointin fingers at me  
What is it that they want me to be  
**Link:** Can't keep up this fight no more  
**Ethan:**Won't keep up this fight no more_

_**Link:** So I run to my world, (**Ethan:** my world) my world_  
_**Ethan:** Where I can do what I want and be free to be myself_  
_**Link:** I gotta run to my world, my world_  
_**Ethan**: Coz I aint comfortable with trying to be somebody else_

_**Link:** I gotta get away from this crazy life_  
_Get away from the hype_  
_Get away from this two and two makes five_  
_**Both:** Take a look beyond what they see_  
_Maybe you will realise_  
_So come with me_  
_On my roller-coaster ride_

_**Link:** When you go to sleep at night you dream_  
_Of all the things you've always wanted to be_  
_**Ethan:** But when you wake up in the morning you see_  
_That everything is out of your reach_

_**Link: **Can't keep up this fight no more_  
_**Ethan:**Won't keep up this fight no more_

_**Link:** So you run to your world, your world_  
_**Ethan:** Where I can do what I want and be free to be myself_  
_**Link: **you gotta run to your world, your world_  
_**Ethan:** Coz I aint comfortable with trying to be somebody else_

_**Link:** I gotta get away from this crazy life  
Get away from the hype  
Get away from this two and two makes five  
**Ethan:** Take a look beyond what they see  
Maybe you will realise  
So come with me  
**Both: **On my roller-coaster ride  
_

_**Both:** Come with me_

_**Link:** Let me show you all the things you don't see  
**Both: **Come with me  
**Link:** If you don't already know  
**Ethan:** This life you see is so different on the inside  
If you  
**Both:** Come with me  
**Ethan:** So let me know  
_

_**Both:** I gotta get away from this crazy life  
Get away from the hype  
Get away from this two and two makes five  
**Ethan: **Take a look beyond what they see  
Maybe you will realise  
**Both:** So come with me  
On my roller-coaster ride  
I gotta get away from this crazy life  
Get away from the hype  
Get away from this two and two makes five  
Take a look beyond what they see  
Maybe you will realise  
So come with me  
On my roller-coaster ride_

_I gotta get away from this crazy life  
Get away from the hype  
Get away from this two and two makes five  
Take a look beyond what they see  
Maybe you will realise  
So come with me  
On my roller-coaster ride_

"Go Ethan Go Link!" We heard our table cry out

"Our next song is..." Link started

"Hey, I only said I'm singing 1 song!" I said

"Come on! I promise, last song!" Link said while everyone else started chanting "One more song!" over and over again

"Fine! But I choose the song" I said

"The next song is dedicated to Lena, my girlfriend and-"

"My girlfriend Ridley" Link finished

_**Link:**__ (yeah man)  
__**Ethan:**__ So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
__**Link: **__Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
__**Ethan:**__ Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
__**Link: **__No control of my body  
__**Ethan:**__ Ain't I seen you before?  
**Both: **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_**Ethan:** So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_**Both:**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_**Link:**__ Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
__**Ethan: **__Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
__**Both:**__I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_**Both:**__ 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
__**Ethan:**__ So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
__**Both:**__'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_**Link:**__ Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil  
Get it baby, hope you catch that like T.O  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just TIVO (heh!)  
Mami got me twisted like a dreadlock  
__She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo make her bedrock  
Mami on fire (psssh) red hot  
__**Ethan:**__ Bada bing bada boom, Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you, dale_

I winked at Lena and she blushed

_**Ethan: **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**Both:** Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**Ethan:** So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
**Both:** 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**Ethan:** So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
**Both:** 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
_

Me and Link got off the stage and walked toward our table everyone complimented us but I was only paying attention to Lena. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm tired. I think we should get back." Lena said as I put my arm around her waist.

We all went to our rooms once we got to the hotel.

Lena went to the vanity desk thingy they had set up in the hotel room and began to take off her earrings.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. I felt the familiar jolt of electricity ran through my body.

She stiffened but for some weird reason something ran over my body.

I didn't stop.

And I didn't want to.

Even though I knew Lena wanted me to.

It felt like I had lost control of what I was doing

My hands that were resting on her hips made it's way up...

**Lena's POV:**

I began to try and stop his hands, I didn't say anything though.

This wasn't Ethan, I mean physically it was but mentally and emotionally it wasn't, He'd never do something like this.

"Ethan" I whispered and just like that he stopped.

Ethan's POV:

Just like that I stopped.

I let go of Lena and slowly made my way to the bed and sat down and put my head in my hand.

Lena walked up to me and crouched down and pulled my hands away from my face.

"I'm sorry, Lena" I whispered

"it's okay Ethan"

"I don't know what happened I mean half of me thinking that I had to stop, that it was hurting you. While the other half was telling me to keep going, that it didn't matter how you felt and i feel horrible. I..." I couldn't continue

"Relax, Ethan maybe it was just your...hormones. Come on let's get some sleep" Lena said

I lied down and Lena came and cuddled up next to me.

She put her head in the hollow off my neck and she soon fell a sleep. I listened to her quiet breathing and continued to think of what happened.

Why does a part of me think that what happened was more than just my hormones...

And that that was just the beginning?

**A/N What do you think? What's wrong with Ethan? Did you like it? Let me know**

**REVIEW**

**v**


End file.
